


small miracles

by winepong



Category: Summon Night (Video Games)
Genre: Calis Ending, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Probably ooc, lowkey the entire thing sounds like a bad bl manga im so sorry, this was written in one go and i think i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winepong/pseuds/winepong
Summary: If he couldn't say it in words, he might as well express his undying devotion through song, right?





	small miracles

**Author's Note:**

> found no fanfics for summon night 5, so i decided to make my own. i havent written fanfic in years so this is probably a dumpster fire in the making 
> 
> also i had to rewatch calis' ending at least twice for this so i hope it was worth it. might do something for abert/mc too, because that ship's my jam xddd

It's with a strange sense of resignation that Folth realizes Calis isn't even halfway through his song yet. Sure, he's got a nice and rich speaking voice, but he's so disgustingly tone-deaf that he kind of wants to go up on stage and take over for him (though he's probably not much better.) That, and the fact that it's a trashy love song-- the kind Ruelly probably listens to-- that contains a suspicious amount of "I love you"s. Kagerou seems to share the sentiment, and looks over at him grimly, looking like he'd just sucked a lemon dry. "Let him have his fun," Folth tells him, smiling. "It's not often we get to hear this, right?" Plus, he was a little curious about it before the show started, so it's not like the experience is totally useless.

Kagerou grumbles something unintelligible, and leaves to get more of what Folth hopes is age-appropriate juice. Oh well. At least Meteora's still around somewhere. Ignoring Calis' performance for now, Folth searches the packed bar for any sign of the green robot. It's been too long since their last conversation, and he really wants to know about how his friend is doing with his new job. Luckily, Meteora's not too far from the raised stage.

There's steam coming out of his body. "Meteora, you alright?" he asks, squeezing past the Otherworld patrons to get to him. 

"Summoner Folth!" the Cross exclaims, a little alarmed. "Of course. I am... fine."

"You're steaming. Should I go get Calis?" As if on cue, the ex-Summoner messes up a high note in the chorus. The crowd roars in approval, and to his surprise, more steam pours out of every crevice on the Cross's small body. In realization, Folth chokes. "Wait... are you embarrassed?"

Adamant, Meteora replies, "Not at all." Folth didn't even think it was possible for a robot to look embarrassed.

"Really?"

"...Perhaps a little," he concedes, steam rolling off in copious amounts before diffusing with the air. "But I must admit, it is good to see him like this. I think he needed to spend this night with you, Summoner Folth."

"Er, 'Folth' is fine. And you're right, I think," he says, watching intently as Calis tries to lift the mic stand so he can pace around the stage. "He looks happy."

"Indeed." Meteora turns to him mechanically, tilting his head up to stare at Folth. His beady, glowing eyes have some degree of warmth to them-- that, or Folth's just too buzzed. "Young master Calis has always wanted to see you, since moving back to the family estate. It seems he misses your company."

"I miss him a whole lot, too." No matter how easily things fell back into place once the business with the Bratterns was done, nothing really replaced Calis' presence at the Eucross Headquarters. Sometimes he'd make a bad pun and expect Calis' usual pity laugh, but it'd never come. It's the same for handling missions, too, and when there had once been someone to back him up with a smile and a joke, now there was none but Souken's stony glare. "Well, what's important is that he's here now, I guess."

The ending of the song draws to a close, the singer crooning the very last words before the crowd devolves into an uproarious cheer. Calis laughs, the overhead lights making him seem younger. "Thank you all! Next, I want to sing 'Romance of a Thousand Years!' Meteora, come up on stage!"

From somewhere in the crowd, Kagerou groans.

\------

"Good work out there." Folth's face breaks out into a grin, finding Calis slumped over one of the tables in the bar-slash-cafe. Most of the customers had trickled out once the clock hit midnight, and he can't really blame them. Tomorrow's a working day. He'd probably regret staying up this long in the morning, but...

"Ugh. What time is it?" Calis mumbles, not showing any signs of moving. "Did I get too carried away again?"

Folth gives his friend a pat on the back, and moves to sit next to him. "You sure did. It was pretty incredible too. I didn't know you liked that kind of music." Or that Meteora's ax could turn into a guitar, but that was a question for another day. "It's one in the morning." Kagerou was even fast asleep on one of the chairs, having nodded off minutes prior. He'd have to carry him home or something; he couldn't bring himself to wake his Cross when it was so late.

"No way." He turns to glance at the Summoner. When he pushes himself up to the check the time, he deflates. "Hell. I'm going to hate myself tomorrow." He ends his statement with a drawn-out sigh, and goes back to sulking. "At least you're here."

"Thank god for small miracles, right?" 

"...Yeah." Calis seems to be debating something when he sits up, picking at his gloves. "So, I told myself I'd do this, but, like, tell me if you don't like it, alright?"

"Wha-?"

He doesn't get to speak, because Calis is suddenly kissing him, full force.

Folth feels his heart thumping against his ribcage, and thinks he's much better at this than he is at singing-- and shakes his head as he pulls away, because _that's not what he should be thinking about._ "Calis?!"

"Dammit," Calis says, half-laughing. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I really like you, Folth. Being away from you made me realize that, and I kept thinking about you at work, and my brothers kept going on and on about it, and... I missed you." 

Peals of laughter bubble up from his chest before he really knows what's happening. "Calis."

"What?"

"I like you, too." 

In the end, Lorah has to kick them out of her establishment for their sappy reunion.


End file.
